


Father's Day

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: Daisy surprises her stepfather with adoption papers as a Father's Day gift. Philindaisy Family AU.





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Father's Day fic based on this beautiful video (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZP2HULMTP0).

Nerves line her stomach.

In all her years of ice skating, all her years of karate, all her years of cheerleading- she’s never felt this kind of nervousness. It fluttered in the pit of her gut, shivers over her skin- leaves her mouth dry and palms sweating. But beneath all that is such a sense of rightness, as she hands her stepfather his Father’s Day card, and something in her calms.

 “Happy Father’s Day,” she manages to get out, giving him a genuine smile- the corners of Phil’s eyes crinkle as he grins, taking the red envelope and pulling out the extendable card inside. Daisy heard the screen door open, and her mom turned down the grill temperature as Phil started to read.

“For the last fourteen years, you have been the best support system I could have asked for- through thick in thin, through skinned knees and broken arms, through all the terrible boyfriends,” Phil laughs at that, and Daisy grins. “Coming into mine and my mom’s life when I was three, there were times along the way you could have left and abandoned us- but luckily, you only held on tighter, keeping us together and proving you were the only man this family ever needed, and the only one deserving of my mom’s love,” he looks up, tilting the card a little. “I’m fairly certain that’s a puke emoji she drew.”

Her mom chuckled at that, stroking a hand through Daisy’s hair and kissing her temple, arm around her shoulders loosely as Phil looked up from reading at them, blue eyes warm and soft. Daisy gave an encouraging nod, and he bent his head to continue.

“Over the years you’ve taught me to appreciate classic rock, old cars, and how to make the perfect grilled cheese,” he continues, and the next line makes him chuckle. “You’ve contributed to honing my incredibly impressive and hilarious sense of humor, and helped me become responsible and respectable as I’ve grown up.

“I’m so lucky to have had you help me grow over the years,” he says, brow furrowing a little as he reads. “And while some of these words will resonate with you, I know that there is still a large part of you that thinks I would choose Cal over you any day, and that sucks- because it’s totally not true. I would never choose the man who is in my life when it’s convenient over the man who’s held me when I cried over boys or failed tests or broken friendships.”

Daisy shifts a little, clearing her throat. Her birthfather had left her mother when she was eight months old- said being a father was too hard, too expensive, and left to finish his medical degree. He sent cards on her birthday and Christmas, and came into town once every few months to take her out to dinner- it was always awkward and uncomfortable, and she never liked spending time with her. He had a new wife, and a new daughter, and she was still bitter her mother and her hadn’t been enough for him.

“Today, I’m giving you a long-overdue gift,” Phil’s voice pulls her from her thoughts, and she bites her lip against the smile that tugs at her mouth. “To thank you for stepping up to the plate and being the father and husband we needed and deserved.”

He pauses, reading, a smile pulling at his lips, and mumble-laughs “because Mom is a hottie” and Daisy snorts.

“I said, ‘I know you probably weren’t entirely ready but you stepped up anyway, it’s okay, I know you said yes because Mom’s a hottie’,” she elaborates, and Melinda laughs, shaking her head fondly as she nudges her daughter. “Keep reading, keep reading!”

“Happy Father’s Day to the man who deserves the title both Father and Dad,” Phil finishes, and he looks up, smiling.

“Do you have any guesses on what it is?” Daisy asks, and Phil looks at the card again, shrugging.

“Money?” he asks, cracking another smile, and Daisy snorts again, shaking her head.

“You have one more guess,” she says, anxiety spiking in her stomach as her Uncle Steve pressed the folder into her hands, out of sight of Phil.

“I have no idea,” he says after a moment, and Daisy took a deep breath, walking over to him and handing him the manila folder. She stepped back a little, and he furrowed his brows as he opened it, reading. Understanding creased his face after a moment, and he cleared his throat before he looked up, tears brimming in his eyes as Daisy beamed, her own eyes damp. “They’re adoption papers.”

Phil lifted the folder to cover his face, and Daisy moved closer, hugging him tightly.

“So is that a yes?” she whispers, and Phil gives a watery laugh, kissing the top of her head and setting the folder aside carefully.

“Of course it’s a yes,” he whispers back, hugging her close, and Daisy’s eyes slip closed, nose buried in the collar of his shirt. “This is best gift you’ve ever given me.”

Her mom’s hand is soft at her back, and Daisy shifts so she can join the hug. She feels the kiss Phil presses to her mom’s lips, and she hides her smile in his shirt, hand lacing with her mom’s behind her stepfather’s back.

There’s the click of a camera app, and they all look up to her Aunt Peggy grinning.

“Figured you’d want a picture of the occasion,” she answers, and Phil nods, looking down at Daisy and tucking some hair behind her ear.

“So what do we have to do?” he asks, and Daisy points to the folder.

“There are instructions on where to sign, and then we take them to the courthouse tomorrow and a judge signs them,” she answers. “And then I’m legally all yours so you can never get rid of me.”

“Good,” is his answer, hand cupping her cheek. Daisy flushes, dropping her gaze as she smiles, and Phil presses another kiss to the top of her head. “No kid I’d rather be stuck with.”

Daisy hugs him even harder.


End file.
